Stupid Silly Smashers Part 1
by Master Jace
Summary: The Silly Smashers get into some trouble and act weird and crazy over small things. COMPLETE
1. Fox and Falco's Frenzy

It was a beautiful day at McDonalds, Fox and Falco were sitting on a 2- seater eating Pepperoni Pizza.  
  
Fox: Hey, I didn't know that McDonalds sold pizza.  
  
Falco: Me neither but who's complaining.  
  
When they were done they went outside and saw a fat and bald guy wearing a muscle shirt and Ragged pants kissing a statue of George Washington.  
  
Falco: OOOH!! *Takes a picture with his camera* Sweet!  
  
Fox and Falco hear footsteps from the roof of McDonalds. They look up to see another guy wearing a Armoni Suit.  
  
Guy: *Jumps off roof* God Bless Giant Roaches and Rabid Donkeys Running Wild through Antartica On A Saturday Night when Mr. Rogers is given a contract into the WWE and sets a bomb off in the Staples Center declaring that he was Osama Bin Laden! *Lands on a car in the Drive-Through*  
  
Guy Driving car: Hey get off my F****** Moped! I just bouight this. *Gets a shot gun and blows off the other guys head, then he drives in to the wall*  
  
Falco: Jeez. This is a bad neighborhood.  
  
Fox(singing): It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood......  
  
Fox's singing is covered by the sound of quadriple Police sirens. Fox and Falco see 10 police cars chasing a Bently off a incomplete bridge. Then a mob of angry people come from inside McDonalds and chant "Holy S****!" over and over.  
  
Fox and Falco finally make it to The Hal Laboringtory. They get into the elevator and press 121. It takes them a couple of minutes to reach their destined floor. They walk in and see Zelda chasing Young Link and Link down the hall.  
  
Ness: *walks up to The Star Fox Team* Milk is good for you. *Walks into a wall*  
  
Fox: Okay, he's drunk.  
  
Falco: No S*** Sherlock Jones!  
  
Fox: It's Sherlock Homes.  
  
DK: No, it's sherlock pittsmeller!  
  
Bowser: No it's Sherlock Fanna!  
  
GW: BEEP BOOM WALLA WALLA BICK TOOMA!!  
  
Popo: No it's Vanna White! *points to Wheel Of Fortune on T.V.*  
  
The 6 of them sat down and watched Wheel of Fortune.  
  
--------After Show---------  
  
Bowser and DK were having a "How long can you bang your head hard?" Contest. There were 5 holes in the wall and DK was almost done with the 6th.  
  
The other 4 were watching a blank TV screen.  
  
Falco took the chair and slammed it on his foot 4 times.  
  
Falco: What have I done to deserve this?! *Picks up chair* Die you piece of crap!  
  
GW: *Stops Falco* Easy! Easy!  
  
Fox: Call a damn TV Receptionist!  
  
Popo: *picks up the phone and dials 1-800-Osama-Bin-Laden* Hello?  
  
Guy: (Arabic Language) Hello?  
  
Popo: Hey, fix our Damn TV you Son of a B****!  
  
Guy: Okay, where do you live?  
  
Popo: You know where we live now stop stalling and fix our TV before I come over there and whip your A**!  
  
Guy: ******************************************* YOU! *Hangs up Phone*  
  
Popo: *Hangs up phone* He said wait 5 minutes.  
  
Falco: IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER THAN THAT I WILL RIDDLE YOUR CARCUSSES WITH BULLETS AND HAVE BULLET TRAINS SPILL YOUR GUTS!!!  
  
Silence followed his comment.  
  
------------Somewhere Else---------------  
  
A guy wearing black rings the doorbell of a trailer carrying a gun. A boy answers the door.  
  
Guy: Is your parents at your desired location of which to live?  
  
Boy: No, they aren't in the box in the bathroom.  
  
Guy: Out of my way you foolish Child. I must sacrifice myself for my ancestors of law! (Arabic Ranting)  
  
Gunshots are heard and the guy walks out the trailer muttering Arabic language.  
  
The boy went into the living room and saw the TV with bullet holes in it.  
  
Man Voice: Tom! Have you been playing with daddy's M6 43?  
  
Boy: No Father. Some chinese dilivery Guy came and watched some TV.  
  
-----------------Back at Halal Laboratories--------------------  
  
Falco has 2 machine guns in his hand and looks ready to pull the Triggers.  
  
Everyone else: NO!!  
  
TV: That concludes our Emergency Test. We will now return to our Monday night scheduale.  
  
TV turns to some credits of a show.  
  
Falco: NO!! DIE TV!!! *Riddles the TV with bullets*  
  
Everyone Else: O_O!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Okay, looks like Falco missed his show. 


	2. Pichu and the Secrets

It was the next day and Pikachu and Pichu were listening to some U2. When the songs got heavy Pichu would bang its head on the window.  
  
Pikachu: *watches Pichu break the window with it's head* Holy Skeachers! *Points to some ragged, holey pair of Skeachers on the floor* Don't use Skull Bash on the window Pichu!  
  
Pichu: Why?  
  
Pikachu: Cause the window will break.  
  
Pichu: And Den?  
  
Pikachu: I'll have to pay.  
  
Pichu: And Den?  
  
Pikachu: I'll hurt you.  
  
Pichu: Fair Answer. *Puts on a Tape of 2001 WWF Viewers Choice and watches it*  
  
Pikachu: *Looks at the Time* Oh Geez. I got Christmas Shopping at 3. Betta Go. *Turns to leave* And DON'T cause any trouble, or I'll use you as a Mop and Wax the floors of White Castle with you!  
  
Pikachu leaves Pichu on the floor mezmorized in the Triple H VS Stone Cold Match.  
  
-----------------At The Hal 9 story Mall------------------------  
  
Link, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi and Kirby are at the square of the mall waiting for someone.  
  
Ness, Fox and Falco walk up in a rush.  
  
Link: Where were yall?  
  
Fox: Classified information.  
  
Ness: *Shook his head* We had to fix the TV and return it to the headquarters.  
  
The DJ of the Mall played Eminem through the Place and some people danced to 6 minutes of Eminems new song "8 Mile Road". A guy jumped off the elevator and fell into a pretzel shop. He got up and took a pretzel.  
  
Pretzel Shop Worker: That will be $1.95 sir.  
  
Mario: Look! *Points to a Funcoland* They might have the Classic Genesis Sonic Games!  
  
The smashers rush into the shop and gushots are heard with masked guys running out a jewlery shop into a Fitness cart. They roll down some steps and end up putting the jewls into an elevator. They countinue to roll down the Stories until they roll into the parking lot where they roll off the building. The cart falls before them. Luckily but this fat guy falls on top of them. The police run them all over. The police get out.  
  
Poilce Guy: You are under arrest for attempted murder. *Slaps handcuffs on Fat Guy* You almost squished these 2 innocent citizens.  
  
Mario and Link are checking out the Classic NES and looked up GW's games for info. Fox, Falco, Ness, Kirby and Pikachu were checking out Sonic games for Sega Genesis. Luigi was at the check out buying an X-Box.  
  
-----------------------At Hal Labroadtories------------------------  
  
Pichu had taken Refuge inot the bathroom, stopping alot of smashers from using it. He had fell asleep with Linkin Park on Headphones. After a good 20 minutes, Pichu woke up and found his batteries, dead.  
  
Pichu: Aw, man. Crap. I gotta find some Good Batteries. I'd use my electricity but my CD player needs battery power. *Zips out the bathroom* Need to go faster.....must not be seen.....*Zips into Boys Dorm and into Pikachu's room* Now let's see.....*Looks in the closet and throws out everything* Nope. *Jumps under bed and throws everything out* No Way!  
  
Pichu goes through Pikachu's whole room. He finds some good stuff he can use for blackamail. He finally found some batteries and a Journel. Pichu then got an idea. He would raid everyone's room and find their journels. Pichu slid on a Toy Dumptruck and landed in the Air Convector.  
  
It took a couple of hours to do it but Pichu did the Mission Impossible. He knew Tomorrow Never Dies so he had to Die Another Day. He was an Agent Under Fire.  
  
He Had Gotten everyone's Journel/Diary. He looked at his pile.  
  
Pichu: 23 of these things. I had to brake some rules butt then again. It Was Worth it.  
  
He didn't no what it was though. He looked at his book pile again.  
  
Pichu: What's a couple of words exposed? Heck, I mean. No one would really care right?  
  
Pichu picked up a Diary and dropped it on his foot by mistake. It fell open and he read the words in the middle of a Paragraph.  
  
[i] He's the best! [i/]  
  
Pichu looked. If it was bad. He'd set the page on fire.  
  
[i] Dear Diary [i/]  
  
  
  
[i] Today I finally fell in love. I saw Ness Having a chat with Pichu. They were talking about Classified Information and NanoTechnolegy. Fox and Falco joined them. They went into the dorms. I followed. They entered Ness' room and made sure they weren't being followed. Then, Ness' wall moved and a Secret Lab was Uncovered. I followed to see what was up. and I saw my brother and Young Link working on some computers. I followed Young Link's every move with my eyes. He's the best! The lab was incredible. I watched Kirby enter the place a couple minutes later. So that's where the boys dissapear too. I Fathomed that they never stayed in their rooms. After a couple of hours, I saw them, one-by-one dissapear into the secret entrance in Ness' room. Young Link was the last to leave. He was just like his older self. Mischievious and Deductive. I finally came to my senses and left the room. I think I have a crush on Young Link. [i/]  
  
Pichu was disgusted. He was thinking over throwing the Diary in the fire. He would use blackmail.  
  
Pichu: *Closed the Diary* I can't belive Nana likes Young Link! That boy has no brains for anything else but Pranks, Plans, Inventions, Jokes and Insanity.  
  
Pichu threw the Diaries and Journels into his closet. Then he took out his and wrote for a good couple minutes.  
  
--------------------The Mall of Doom--------------------  
  
Link, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Falco and Ness were listening to crashes from next door of the Video Game store. They went outside and saw that the store was, Victoria's Secret! They went inside to see a brawl between these 5 guys. They were using Wrestling Moves and strategies. Like Tables, Ladders and Chairs. This guy threw this other guy into a table with Bra and Panties on top. The smashers traveled to the next store. Toys R' Us. They went inside to see thousands of toys and many Isles. After a couple of hours in which they got lost between Isle 320 and 712 they left the store Dead Tired.  
  
---------------Hal Borntorerings---------------  
  
The Shopping Smasher finally got back to their house.  
  
Popo walked to them and started to sing.  
  
Popo: Me no me, Me Busboy, Me went to lab with the Roy.  
  
Kirby: Shutup! *punches Popo in the face*  
  
Pichu walked up to his fellow Smashers.  
  
Pichu: Hey you. Big Star. Tell me when its over.  
  
Luigi: When whats over.  
  
A Fart noise is heard.  
  
Link: Jezz. Who cut the cheese?  
  
The camera cuts to DK cutting Cheese. Literally.  
  
Pikachu: Popo is a Busboy.  
  
Popo: *Laughs Hysterically and then stops instantly* No.  
  
Kirby, Fox, Falco, Ness and Mario: Maybe Later.  
  
Silence for a while.  
  
Link: Meanwhile at the Batcave.....  
  
Camera cuts to Bowser and DK falling off the Empire State Building.  
  
Camera then cuts to Captian Falcon and Gannondorf climbing a building, Batman and Robin style.  
  
Hours Later......The Shopping Smashers should settle sometime soon so they can slay Robotnik in Sonic for Sega Genesis.  
  
Falco looks under his bed for his Journel and sees it's not there.  
  
Falco: Oh, that's basterdly.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tough Dough, Falco. Looks like you found out that someone took your blasted Journel. You are really slow on the uptake as a Frozen Playstation. 


	3. The Bus The Joint

-------------------Hal Labortories------------------  
  
It was a lovely Sundae Eve. It was very Tasty too. Mario and Luigi were arguing over who would drive the bus to the Hand House for christmas.  
  
Mario: I'm gonna drive!  
  
Luigi: No, ME!  
  
Mario: ME!  
  
Luigi: ME!  
  
Mario and Luigi: GRRRRRRRR..........  
  
Bowser steps between them.  
  
Bowser: I'll Drive!  
  
DK: NO WAY! Bowser + Driving =Crash!  
  
Bowser: MY Fist + YOUR Mouth = OUCH!  
  
Mario: Yeah? Me + Driving = Safe!  
  
Luigi: No, You + Driving = Hitting a Camel!  
  
Mario: Why would I hit a camel?  
  
Luigi: Cause thats how lost you would be!  
  
Pichu comes in the room to see DK, Mario, Bowser and Luigi fighting.  
  
Pichu: Er....okay...then. Anyway. I wanted to let you all know that Link is driving the bus.  
  
The 4 smashers stop fighting.  
  
Bowser: Who said?  
  
Pichu: Crazy Hand.  
  
All 4 fighters: DAMN!  
  
Pichu went into the kitchen and saw Falco banging his head on the stove. A can of Budwieser in his hand.  
  
Pichu: Hi Falco!  
  
Falco: *Startled* Hiya Zoe!  
  
Pichu: (Angry) This isn't sesame Street!  
  
Falco: *Opens mouth in horror* It isn't? NOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! *Jumps out the window*  
  
Fox comes in smokin' some drugs.  
  
Fox: Want one shorty? *Offers a cigar to Pichu*  
  
Pichu: Tobacco is Wacco if you're a teen! Then again...I'm not a teen! *Takes cigar*  
  
Fox: You is a smart kid. Drug is good. Weed, Pot, Marajuana, the tube and tobacco!  
  
Pichu: (Funaki voice) INDEED!  
  
Ness walks in rubbing his head.  
  
Ness: I smell smoke! *Looks at Pichu and Fox holding Joints* Hey....do you guys smell smoke and...Tobacco?  
  
Pichu: Nah, want some Tobacco?  
  
Ness: Sure. *faces camera* Kids...say yes to Drugs.  
  
Pichu: Say no to Elmer Fudge!  
  
Fox: Where's Falco?  
  
Pichu points out the open window.  
  
Ness: Man it's chilly in here. Why is it so cold? *Watches Fox close the window* DON'T CLOSE IT! It's cold!  
  
Fox: (Skeptical) Than I'm doing you a favor.  
  
Falco runs in with a cooler full of Vodka.  
  
Pichu: *Throws hand up in the air* Jesus, more stuff that can kill you.  
  
Falco: I bought a 24-pack! *Opens the cooler to show that there's only 2 left*  
  
Ness: Where's the other 22?  
  
Falco: Er...I got thirsty on the way back.  
  
Fox and Pichu's eyes widen.  
  
Fox: The place is next door for christ sakes.  
  
Falco: I'll get more...*Leaves*  
  
GW Walks in.  
  
GW: OOOOOHHH!! Tobacco! GIMME! *Grabs a pipe*  
  
Fox: *Puts a bag of Tobacco on the table* Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!  
  
Samus walks in. (Why so many F****** people walking in?)  
  
Samus: *Points at GW's pipe and Fox's Cigar* BLUNT! OH MY! *Runs out*  
  
Fox: Hey! I'm the deseg...Designaate....Desiganted...oh F*** it!  
  
Falco runs back in with a box of Budwieser.  
  
Falco: Got the stuff.  
  
Ness: Pleez tell me you didn't Drink half of it!  
  
Falco: (Goofy Grin) Nope. I drunk it all! *Opens box to show the opened and empty Beer cans*  
  
GW: *Opens mouth and pipe falls on the floor* Great Scott.  
  
Pichu: (High) Now don't start acting like that famous detective character.  
  
Falco: Jerry Springer?  
  
Ness: Courage the Cowardly Dog?  
  
Fox: Batman?  
  
GW: Hulk Hogan?  
  
Pichu: NO! George Bush!  
  
GW: Oh...Hey look...a pretzel!  
  
Mario and Luigi walk in.  
  
Jamiz: That's it! *Seals door with concrete* There! Now no one else will walk in.  
  
Pichu: O_O!  
  
Ness: How do we get out?  
  
Falco: My way!  
  
Fox: My way or the Highway!  
  
Falco: Not the highway. The window! *Jumps to the window and hits the glass* Who shut the F****** window? Was it you Mcloud?  
  
Jamiz: You guys forgot....I have Author powers! *Teleports everyone outside the kitchen and into the living room where DK and Bowser were playing Hole in the wall again* There. *Teleports out the story*  
  
Mario and Luigi crack out Hungry Hungry Hippos.  
  
Ness: What is this forgien game?  
  
Mario: Chess.  
  
Fox: I can't play!  
  
Luigi: Why?  
  
Fox: I have lived a cursed life.  
  
Pichu: How cursed could your life have been?  
  
Fox: I spent my life in a basement eating dead rat carcusses out of a Termite-eatin floorboard space. I had to scrap the rat off the floor, Suck the meril and eat the eye jelly.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Jamiz: *Reappears* That's digusting! *Dissapears*  
  
Fox: That was a lie you idiots!  
  
Ness: Thats nice.  
  
Mario: I'm gonna drive the bus.  
  
Luigi: No, you wanna go for a ride! (Dopey Voice) Hi! Are we there yet? Cool. Yummy. I forgot what a bus is! (Regular voice) You drive the yellow bus! I'll drive the Hal bus.  
  
Mario: You will drive Greyhound. You Grey Hound!  
  
Luigi: You live in a box.  
  
Mario: You live in a subway.  
  
Luigi: You rob Donut Factories.  
  
Mario: You are Rob Van Dam. Someone robbed my van. Damn.  
  
Pichu: Mario cheated on Peach.  
  
Luigi: *Smiles* YES!  
  
Mario: He's high. He don't know nothin.  
  
Pichu: I got the proof. You wrote it in your Journel!  
  
Mario: *Opens mouth in horror* How'd you get my journel!  
  
Luigi: AHA! If what he said was false than you wouldn't belive he has your journel.  
  
Mario: Only you and Pichu know. Everyone else passed out from drug overdose!  
  
Pichu: My trusty Tape Recorder knows! *Pulls out Tape Recorder and runs away laughing*  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Chases Pichu*  
  
Luigi: *Faces Camera* This is why I'm driving the bus! *Winks*  
  
The camera shows DK and Bowser knocked out with hundreds of holes in the wall and a cement wall on the left corner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	4. Super Smashers Suck Sane Stupidity for S...

--------------------------Hall Laborartories------------------------  
  
Later on that day............  
  
The women of SSBM are Bowling in the Built in Alley.  
  
Zelda: *Sits at the game controls* OK so that leaves Samus leading. If peach gets a strike, she passes me. If she doesn't....she is eliminated from the game and must pay 30$ to Me. You're up Princess Loadfool.  
  
Peach: *Grabs a Bowling Ball* Come on Lucky Seven! *Throws the ball at the Entrance by mistake and hits Popo straight in the face* Oops!  
  
Young Link covers Popo and GW dressed in a Referee Outfit slams his 2D hand on the floor 3 times.  
  
GW: One, Two, Buckle my shoe! THREE!  
  
Young Link: *Stands up with a Gold belt in his hand* YES!  
  
Roy comes out of nowhere and hits Young Link in the back of the head with a Steel Chair. Roy covers Young Link and GW taps the floor three quick times. But it didn't stop there.....Marth, Fox and DK come in and start up a brawl. They end up smashing Glasses over their heads and slamming each other between the Isles.  
  
Samus: *Taps DK* What are you doing?  
  
DK: Smash Wrestling.  
  
Samus: Huh?  
  
DK: Check in the Recreation Room for a Flyer if you want to Jo........*Gets hit with 2 Bowling Pins from Fox*  
  
Fox: AHA! I will survive! *Stomps on DK*  
  
Samus, Peach and Zelda leave the Alley in a jiffy. (Not the Muffin Company)  
  
Fox got hit with a 4X6 Plank over the head by the original Fighter Popo and gets pinned. Popo runs away with the Golden Title.  
  
In the Recreation Room.....  
  
Link and Luigi were playing Pool and Mario, Bowser and Mewtwo were playing Poker.  
  
Mario: This sucks! He's a F****** Phychic for Christ Sakes! *Throws down cards* I'm leaving.  
  
Bowser: Fine....be a B****!  
  
Samus, Zelda and Peach enter the room and start to gaze at the flyer on the wall.  
  
Mario: Ah ladies. Thinking about signing up for Smash Wrestling? Who you're looking at here is....can you guess?  
  
Bowser: An A******!  
  
Mario: Hal Champion.  
  
Zelda: Is that the highest?  
  
Mario: Yeah.  
  
Link: *Walks over* Did you see any Fights today? Cause that's mostly how everyone finds out. The Hal Hardcore Championship. Defended 24/7. Offended 15/3.  
  
Peach: Yeah. We were bowling and I almost cost Popo the title by hitting him with a bowling ball.  
  
Mewtwo: This Smash Wrestling is nosense.  
  
Mario: Only because you can't join! You can only use Phychic Power which is against the rules.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. I'm Intergametinental Hal Champion. The fights go all around the Nintendo fighters. NINTENDO only.  
  
Bowser: *Stands*Smash Hal Wrestling is the best sport in Nintendo. I wish I could only beat Mario for his title. Then I'd be unstoppable.  
  
Samus: Just go for the Hardcore Title. By the looks of it. It's the most horrible but the easiest.  
  
Luigi: Don't Convince him. He's been Hardcore Champ 42 times. The title started This morning! He's even beaten me in my first match. Last week. I just got it back from DK.  
  
Peach: So everybody is in this....besides Mewtwo?  
  
Link: Yup. Even Falco. And he's the drunkest SOB in Nintendo. Did you here about how they had the Author come in and Force Falco in the event? Man was he pissed. There was booms and Bams from the Author's office all morning.  
  
Luigi: (Overjoyed) Did you here about what Pichu said......*Get's hit in the face with a steel chair by Mario*  
  
Mario: Shuddup!  
  
Link: What did he say?  
  
Mario: Tell you later. Hey I have something more interesting. Have all your Secret Books dissapeared.  
  
All: Yeah/uh-huh/ totally/ yup/ yes  
  
Mario: I think Pichu has em. I can't tell you the proof though.....  
  
Mewtwo: *Grins* I know.  
  
Mario: Shut up!  
  
Samus: Aw, c'mon. What is it?  
  
Luigi: *Wakes up* He did....*Get's hit with the chair again*  
  
Mario: Shut up.  
  
Bowser: What the F*** did you do?!?!?  
  
Just then Popo runs in stopping Mario from answering.  
  
Popo: Jesus. Someone hide me.  
  
GW runs in the room and squats next to Popo.  
  
Bowser: (Grins) Here I'll hide you. *Opens a compartment under the pool table and watches Popo slip in* Heh Heh. *Takes a Pool Stick and Breaks it in half over Popo's head. Bowser covers Popo*  
  
GW hand hits the floor three times and Reluctantly gives Bowser the title. Bowser stomps out the room.  
  
Mario:That's great. Lovely and great. To see someone bash a Pool Stick over a kid's head.  
  
Luigi walkes up, takes the chair and bends it over Mario's back by hitting him. Luigi drags Mario on the pool Table and Puts him in the Rings Of Luigi. (Walls of Jericho)  
  
Everyone Else: O_O  
  
-------------Living Room-------------  
  
Pichu, Pikachu and Ness are watching Friends with Fox and Falco.  
  
Fox: Dude, Rachel is F****** hot!  
  
Falco: -_-.....you suck!  
  
Ness: You both suck. I bet you can't beat me in a Nintendo Wrestling Match.  
  
Fox: What? I'll kick your A** so hard you'll kiss the moon.  
  
Ness: I'll kick your A** so hard you'll be taking a S*** out of your nose!  
  
Fox: Let's go then.  
  
Ness: Nope. I've got a better idea. Tag Team Match. For the Nintendo Xtreme Tag Team Title.  
  
Fox: Fine. What's the stip?  
  
Ness: You name it.  
  
Fox: Hmmm....*Thinks* TLC Hell in the Cell Match.  
  
Ness: Makin' up new matches huh? Fine. I got Yoshi. Who do you have?  
  
Fox: Easy. Falco.  
  
Falco: Um...I don't think I should Wrestle in that kind of enviorment.  
  
Fox: What are you talkin about? You're the most Xtreme in the Federation.  
  
Falco: You think so? Nah, I'm not more Xtreme than Roy.  
  
Pichu: Roy sucks more air than Kirby. I could beat em with my mitts tied behind my back.  
  
Pikachu: Too bad you're too SHORT huh?  
  
Pichu: Burn in hell.  
  
Ness: OK. Fox, Falco? Meet me in the Ring. Gym number 23. I'll have the cell pulled down and the ladders, tables and chairs put around the room in seconds.  
  
Falco: Fine.  
  
Fox: Good.  
  
Pichu: Ohhhh....this is gonna be sweet!  
  
Pikachu: Sweeter than Zelda Sugar Cookies.  
  
Pichu: F*** no! Zelda puts POUNDS of sugar in each cookie. A batch of those could Kill Marth. And he's eaten a bags of sugar in seconds!  
  
-----------Recreation Room-----------  
  
Samus, Peach, Mewtwo and Bowser left leaving The Mario brothers, a fallen Popo and The Hyrulians.  
  
Mario was out cold on the pool table and Luigi was Refereeing an air Hockey match between Princess Zelda and Warrior Link.  
  
Link: Hey Luigi. Who's the Xtreme Tag Team Champions?  
  
Luigi: As of now? Nobody.  
  
Zelda: Why don't you and Mario Team up.  
  
Luigi: Hell no. We wouldn't last seconds without beating on each other.  
  
Link: Yeah. Hey Zelda. Wanna go for the titles?  
  
Zelda: Nah. I'm not into the Xtreme stuff. Just normal stuff. I even think the Harcore title is insane....after seeing Bowser clobber Popo like that. I mean he broke the stick in HALF over that kid's head.  
  
Luigi: That's nothing. You should of saw the tryouts for the first title reign. Link, Ness and Falco were clobbered constantly.  
  
Link: Yeah. The one time where I was thrown off Headquarters by some Mysterious guy wearing a mask.  
  
Zelda: O_O! When was this!?!?!?!?!  
  
Link: About a month ago. The rumor was that I went on a 3-week Vacation but I was in the Hostpital Wing downstairs. Then there was when Bowser but Ness through the wall. That was 5 days ago. And there was the TLC match when before the Drain Session, Falco was attacked by Mewtwo. Then he went into the match and got thrown off a 40 foot ladder into 4 tables. I'd pretty much say we're Adrenaline Fueled or in Falco's case, alchohal Fueled.  
  
Zelda: So this Drain Session...what is it?  
  
Luigi: When your Special Powers are drained leaving you with Human Abilities. They do it before every match. We need special Permission from the Hands to Cancel the Drain session.  
  
Popo: *wakes up* Oh....my head.  
  
Luigi walks over to Popo.  
  
Luigi: Hey, you're awake.  
  
Zelda and Link rushed over.  
  
Popo: What happened. Last thing I remember is Bowser hiding me in the Pool Table.  
  
Link: *Frowns* Yeah. Then he broke a Pool Stick over your head. *Points to half-broken pool Stick on the floor*  
  
Popo: That's F****** ouchies! That Mother F*** thinks he's a tough Son of a B****! I'll show that S*******! *Gets up and runs out the room*  
  
Zelda: (Skeptical) OK then.....o_O......  
  
Link: Meanwhile at the batcave......  
  
Luigi: -_-....shuddup Link.  
  
Link: NO! Maybe Later!  
  
Mario stirres and wakes up. He stands grabs a handful of Pool Balls and starts chucking them at Luigi.  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Luigi to realize the Balls flying over his head. He looked behind him...and got clobbered with a Wine glass.  
  
Zelda and Link: O_O!  
  
Mario then puts Luigi on the Pool table and German Suplexes him on the table. They seem motionless but Mario gets up and does it again. Obviously going for a shattered table.  
  
Link, seeing enough, climbs on the table and brawls with Mario to stop him from destroying Luigi.  
  
Roy rushes in.  
  
Roy: The Xtreme Tag Titles are on the line right now! *Looks at the fighting* Woah! Holy crap. What's going on?  
  
Roy jumped on the table and got into the rubling fighting off Mario and Link. Bowser runs in followed by Popo, Gannodorf, CF, Samus, Kirby, Marth and DK. The Improntu match begun. Everyone started going for the hardcore title.  
  
Eventually everyone was laid out except the New Hardcore Champion, Roy and the Mario Brothers.  
  
Mario and Luigi were still beating the hell out of each other on the Pool Table and Roy was Stomping on Captian Falcon, the Ex-Hardcore Champion. Before Roy ran out, He helped Mario and Gave a High Angle German Suplex putting Luigi THROUGH the table. The table lay Broken in half and The new Hardcore champion runs to watch the great match.  
  
--------------  
  
On the camera a countdown number is going until the TLC Hell in the Cell Match happens.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey. My chapter's are finally developing a plot....Nintendo Wrestling! Review dudes and dudettes! 


	5. Welcome to the NSWA and enjoy the pain

The Duo of Fox and Falco were watching along as Peach was talking to Roy and Marth..  
  
Fox: What is she doin' ?  
  
Falco: (Annoyed) I don't know. Don't ask me.  
  
They both moved closer to hear.  
  
Peach: ...so what we need you to do is stall Fox and Falco till we can set up the Ambush and the Guns....  
  
Marth: *Smiles* Okay. We're gonna get rid of them all right.  
  
Peach: Good riddance.  
  
Roy: *Takes out sword* So do you want us to take their heads off?  
  
Marth: *Looks at Roy* Dude. Put that away before you get hurt.  
  
Roy: (Sarcastic) Ha Ha.  
  
Falco: (Scared) Dude did you hear that? The're gonna kill us.  
  
Fox: Stop jumping to conclusions. Come on. We got a match to win.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
GW was outside the ring looking at the ladders and Table set around the ring. The bleachers were filled with Nintendonians. An announcer stepped inside the ring.  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. I am the Smash Wrestling Announcer. Jace Benson. -cheering from crowd- Tonight. We have a Tag Team TLC Hell In The Cell Match. For the Xtreme Smash Tag Team Champoinship. As you can see....The Cell is getting lowered...and while that is happening. I'm going to introduce our Contestants.  
  
Jace: First, we have Team Star Fox.  
  
The Star Fox Theme goes on Loudspeakers and Fox and Falco sprint to the ring. And start doing taunts on the turnbuckles.  
  
Jace: Second, we have Team Sparkegg.  
  
A mix of The Pokemon Theme and Yoshi's Theme plays and the two animals do their respective Taunts.  
  
Mr. Game And Watch, the referee, prepares for the match.  
  
GW: The only way to win is to reach for the belts on top of the cell.  
  
4 Smashers: OK.  
  
The Ref rings the bell. Some people look to the Commentary Box where Master Hand And Crazy Hand are Commentating on the match.  
  
MH: Hiya folks. I'm Master Hand.  
  
CH: *Grumble* Crazy......*Grumble*  
  
MH: And We're commentating for those who suck at getting money thus unable to come to this Smashing Match.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Fox and Falco fend off their furry fiends.  
  
(A/N: F****** Tongue Twisters)  
  
MH: Falco has Yoshi by the neck outside.....Irish Whip into the cell...damn....Yoshi reverses and Falco meets his newfound enemy....Pain. Fox throws the electric mouse outside the ring and it hits the floor. Body press off the ropes...and nobody home.....  
  
CH: Who's home?  
  
MH: Nobody.....anywayz.....yoshi countinues to irish whip Falco into the sides of the cell causing it to fall apart and break up in random places.....ooooooooo...nice move by Falco...beautiful reversal.....Falco goes to the outside and starts to climb the cell. Yoshi follows and pulls on Falco....Falco gives a delicious kick to Yoshi.  
  
CH: Yum. Falco gets to the top and goes to McDonalds.....  
  
MH: No he does not!  
  
CH: YES!  
  
MH: NO!  
  
CH: Okay...He goes to Wendy's.  
  
MH: OUCH! He goes to hell with that move! While me and my friend over here were arguing Falco was thrown off the cell through the Spanish announcer's Table by Yoshi...Ouch....Damn...Fox throws Yoshi off....Crap...Pikachu throws Fox off....Pikachu is left standing with Carnage all around the ring. Looks like a Car Crash out here.  
  
CH: Huh? Where's the car?  
  
MH: Stupid A**! I was exaggerating. It's part of commentating.  
  
CH: Okay. OH!!! This place looks like a Train Blew up. Anywhoz...Pikachu is retriving the ladder and prepares something daring.....nope! He's gonna win the match! NO!!! *Shoots Pikachu with Bullets* Son of a B****!!!  
  
MH: O_O Whoah...  
  
Pikachu: What the F*** are you doing you Stupid A** Crackpot?!  
  
MH: Oh....Falco's back......He powerbombs Pikachu to the outside of the cell. And It's up to either Yoshi or Fox to win this match cause Both Falco and Pikachu are barely alive after that.  
  
MH: Fox and Yoshi battle outside......holy crap....someone's interfearing.....THEY'VE PULLED A F****** MONSTER TRUCK INTO THE ARENA!!!  
  
CH: Cool. Hey, It's Mario......damn......the jackass is gonna run over Fox and Yoshi! Oh Wait.....lucky miss......Oh F***!!! Mario is destroying the F****** Cell! He's using that Monster Truck as a bulldozer....  
  
MH: Whoah! Mario has a Sledgehammer and is pounding on our remaining Competitors.....And here comes Luigi!!!! Luigi has a steel Chair. He's takes out Mario! And countinues the assault....holy S***! Here comes the locker Room!!!! There's Bowser, Captian Falcon....Samus.....GW has lost control of this match!  
  
CH: Cool. That's entertainment! Bowser taking out a table. It's an eviction...hey look!!! Here comes Roy! Impromtu Hardcore Match underway! Holy S***! Falco's back up! He's climbing the Cell. The Cell is Shafted Completly! Falco could win this! He picks up the ladder and climbs.....He's gonna do it!!!  
  
MH: What the Hell?!!?! Yoshi in that Monster Truck...NO!!! F***!!! Yoshi drives that Monster Truck into the Cell causing Falco to fall of the ladder onto the top of the cell. Marth comes out of nowhere and pulls Yoshi out the Truck Man oh Man!  
  
CH: Marth with a powerbomb on the truck to Yoshi.....Mario beating on Marth now....here comes DK!!! It's a F****** Wrestlemania Brawl!!! Here comes Link! New Hardcore Champ Crowned.....Too many people.....Damn!!!  
  
MH: It's Hell on Ice out here! Oh My God! The outside starting to clear up.....Everyone starts chasing CF out of the Arena....Everyone wants to bite off of the Hardcore Title....Mario and Roy left laid out on the Monster Truck...Fox and Yoshi in the Carnage of the Spanish Announcer's Table! Falco on the cell knocked out and Pikachu climbing the Cell!! It's all over folks!!! Pikachu climbs the ladder on the cell....He's gonna do it....Oh no...Roy starts climbing too! Both competitors are climbing the Ladder...who's gonna make it.....Here we go......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MH: Holy S***! HOLY S***! HOLY S***!! HOLY S***!!! FLOWING DDT OFF THE LADDER THROUGH THE CELL!!! THROUGH THE RING AND......MOTHER F***!!! THROUGH THE FLOOR!!!! FALCO!!! DESPERATION MANUVER ON PIKACHU!!  
  
CH: And Fox had to watch that...he knows that it's up to him to get those titles....looks like taking those belts are the only things left standing in his way of his Pride. Fox going under the ring....holy.....he's got a table! Oh boy....here's some pain.....DAMN! DAMN! He's setting it up on Mario's Monster Truck...there's gonna be some brutality! Fox struggles with Yoshi...Yoshi...low blow...damn....Yoshi Low Blows Fox and puts him on the table....  
  
MH: Oh no! Yoshi climbing the Table....Fox has to act! Yoshi's gonna jump...OH MY GOD!!! Yoshi Jumps......Fox moves......but not far enough! Fox gets hurt but Yoshi get's the full blast! Son of a Bitch.....ain't that the most off ended thing you've ever seen. Fox may be dead...and we're gonna be on this like a pay-per-view....no commercials....  
  
CH: YES! Yoshi is the first one up...he's carrying the ladder to the top of the cell....Wait...Fox is pissed! Yoshi is going for the belts....Fox interuppts...and sends Yoshi to hell by pusing him off the ladder through the top! And Fox has the titles! Crap smoking pot user!  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Jace: Sweet, the winners of this match...and the new...Nintendo Smash Xtreme Tag Team Champs....Fox and Falco....Team Starfox!  
  
Fox holds up both titles and climbs down to his partner who is laying on the floor after taking a beating. He carries Falco to the backsage area where they meet all the smashers except Pikachu and Yoshi.  
  
Roy: You guys were awesome. *Winces*  
  
Peach: Narly Moves guys.  
  
Kirby: Breathtaking S*** dudes.  
  
The smashers countinue to converse about the match and all falls silent when Jace enters the room.  
  
Jace: You guys were F****** awesome. Sweet A** S*** you did out there. Anywayz....You defend you're titles January 16th.....it'll be against the Mario Brothers.  
  
Mario: What?!  
  
Luigi: I object!  
  
Jace: Tough S***! I don't make the matches. Besides...I already told the crowd....  
  
Luigi: B*******! I demand fair conduct!  
  
Jace: Dude. Use words I actually understand. I'm no older than 13. The F*** is conduct?  
  
Smashers: (Confused)  
  
Falco: That's impossible...You're 13.....  
  
Jace: Well, not technically....I have this magic S***...so that I can appear at an age between 12 and 17. Of course my knowledge is edited the more I get older...and the more I get younger. So I have to edify myself......man, F*** that.....anywayz..take up your arguements with Master Hand. He's the organizer of the NSWA.  
  
GW: The what??  
  
Jace: Nintendo Smash Wrestling Alliance.  
  
Smashers: Oh.....  
  
The Smashers start to disperse.....  
  
Jace: *Taps Fox* Did you see Master Hand after you grabbed those titles?  
  
Fox: No....why?  
  
Jace: He was having a bigger seizure than Crazy Hand had to give him his nickname.  
  
To Be Countinued..... 


	6. The Final Puff

It was almost over a month since the legandary Match between Pikachu, Yoshi, Falco and Fox. Lots of Nintendonians had been Replaying the match with Camcorders, others got copies from Marth and Roy. They knew it was legal to produce a Copyrighted Tape, but the tape wasn't copyrighted huh?  
  
As for now, all of the smashers are wondering what to do for the next holiday......Valentines.  
  
It was a couple of the unusual people who started worrying. Falco, Fox, Pichu and Ness.  
  
Especially since They're in the Journal Snitch together. If anyone of them get in trouble, they all do. Matches had started January 3rd for the smashers and they were usually hidden in them, always volunteering. Always Smokin and Drinkin.  
  
Anywayz...enough wit da intro.............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------Hal Laboratories---------------------------  
  
Mr. GAW was in the living room smokin some Marijuana out of his pipe when Fox came in and plopped down next to him.  
  
GAW: Drunk again?  
  
Fox: Shut up. I think Falco slipped some Weed in the 4 cans of beer I drunk. Now I'm drunk and High.  
  
GAW: *Puff* *Puff* What else is new?  
  
Fox: *Scowls* Man........  
  
Roy: *Walkes past the room* DOES ANYBODY DO ANYTHING MORE THAN SMOKE?!?!?!  
  
GAW and Fox: Who else is smokin?  
  
Roy: Ness, Pichu, Falco, Captian Falcon, Marth, Mario. And all in different places too. I mean....you have the underage smoke weed!  
  
GAW: How old are you?  
  
Roy: Um....16.....why?  
  
Fox: *Tosses Roy a bag of weed* Prepare to smoke.  
  
Roy: *Nods head in agreement* You cool. You cool.  
  
Fox and GAW Laugh it up.  
  
In the kitchen Ness, Pichu, Marth and Roy are Smokin.  
  
Pichu starts chuckling and soon him and Ness are on the floor.  
  
Marth: You guys okay?  
  
Roy: Yeah, you guys takin a leaf out of the Hands' book?  
  
Ness and Pichu just keep laughing. Objects around them start to move.  
  
Roy: Woah! Let's get the F*** out of here!  
  
Marth and Roy dart out of the kitchen.  
  
In the Boy Dorm.......  
  
Mario and Link are talkin about signing up the smashers for some High School.  
  
Mario: We need the approval of them.  
  
Link: Yeah. Are you immune to drugs?  
  
Mario: No. It's just a late effect.  
  
Link: Ok. *Runs off*  
  
Mario: Damn late effects.....  
  
-A crash is heard from the Kitchen-  
  
Mario: -_-"  
  
Link over P.A.: What the F*** are you smokers doing?!?!  
  
Mario: -__-"  
  
Link over P.A.: All Smashers report to the living room for a meeting? AND IF YOU DON'T COME YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY!  
  
Pichu's voice from the kitchen: He's convinced me!  
  
Later on, after all 26 smashers got into the living room, Pichu addressed them by surprise.  
  
Pichu: I am the presedent of the United States! Now I'm the president of McDonalds.  
  
Falco: Your people robbed me yesterday.  
  
Pichu: Check with my lawyer.  
  
Link: Sit Down A******!  
  
Pichu: Your wish is my command MASTER!  
  
Link: Anyways, me and Mario have been thinking about asking Master hand to go to School.  
  
Link hears indistinct comments from the smashers. Link brings out a voting box.  
  
Link: Let's vote on it.  
  
After voting, Link counted.  
  
Link: 9 for No and 17 for Yes.  
  
Roy: Yes!  
  
Mario stands up and goes to Link.  
  
Mario: Let's give it to him. No Homo.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
The Two Smashers left the others to argue as they headed to Master Hand's Office.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived they heard Master Hand talking on the phone.  
  
MH: Hey, Post-pone em. We can't afford to break from the Smasher Fights. We need to leave Smash Wrestling alone for another 3 weeks.  
  
Mario: *Opens door* Ey-Master-a-Hand! We got a vote on going to school.  
  
MH: Hmm....I'll talk later. Bye. *Hangs up Phone* Ok. What now?  
  
Link: We have the votes for going to school!  
  
MH: So....?  
  
Link: Yep. Most of them want to go to school.  
  
Mario: So what now?  
  
MH: I was on the phone with A Principal of a school now. What a coincidence. It's settled. You're all going to Video Game School. Consists of Grad school, Middle School and High School.  
  
Link and Mario: Cool! *Run out the room*  
  
MH: Eh....School. Please. They're in for a living Hell. The Principal there is a Badass he is.  
  
Back in the Living room.....Fox and GAW Are smokin up some drugs and Falco and Ness are drinking a couple of Bud Lights. Link walks in and sees them in a mess.  
  
Link: Jesus. What the hell is wrong with you guys? Always Drinkin and Smokin.  
  
Falco puts up the middle finger.  
  
Falco: F*** You!  
  
Link: Ya know we're going to school in 2 days and you can't go and start drinkin and S***!  
  
Falco: Listen. In 4 and a half months I'll be in college! Old enough to drink. And right now, I don't need some chicken S*** Elf Boy tellin me what to do!  
  
Link: Whatever. When you get arrested, don't come crying to me. Hey Ness, you can't drink. You're 8 years under age!  
  
Ness: So? Sue me!  
  
Link: *Shakes head* I give up!  
  
Fox: *Tosses Link a bag of drugs* Listen. That stuff is ultamate rigged. Weed, Marijuana, Tobacco, nicotine, Alchohal and a Blunt mix.  
  
Link: Sorry. I'm not smoking this! All that can kill you.  
  
Fox: Come on. Please. I need someone to test it on!  
  
Link: NO!  
  
Fox: Link I'm beggin you. Falco doesn't smoke and GAW sticks to Tobacco so no one else to test it on.  
  
Link: Oh? What about Ness.  
  
Fox: Too young Stupid. Think for a second.  
  
Link: Well, get someone else to be your test project. *Throws Bag of weed back at Fox and st orms out the living room*  
  
Fox: Damn!  
  
GAW: Great Scott. He's pissed of with you. Tally ho! *Walks out of the Living room*  
  
Fox: Hey Falco!  
  
Falco: What?  
  
Fox: I want you to slip this bag into Link's dinner tonight. *Throws the bag of Harmful Drugs at Falco*  
  
Falco: You got it Toto. *Walks into the kitchen*  
  
Later...at dinner.....  
  
All 26 Characters were sitting at the table chatting Joyfully. They didn't know that the events that will take place in the next 5 minutes will change their live forever.....  
  
The 10 chefs came in with a Steak for each Smasher.  
  
Everyone dug in.  
  
After Dinner Everyone started to file out of the Dining Hall.  
  
Fox: *Walks up to Link* Hey Link, feeling good?  
  
Link: Er, yeah. Why wouldn't I?  
  
Falco: Cause I stuffed your steak full of those drugs.  
  
Link: YOU DID WHAT?!  
  
The Dining Hall Went Silent. The silence was broken by a scream and Zelda laid on the floor.  
  
Link ran across the hall to his girlfriend.  
  
Luigi: Someone get Dr. Mario!  
  
Dr. Mario came across the hall.  
  
Dr. Mario: Hmm....Drugged. Oh My! Drugged Badly!  
  
A gasp was heard and some laughter filled the hall. Roy, Pichu and GAW were rolling on the floor.  
  
Link: What the F*** is so funny?!?!? *Pulls out sword*  
  
Roy shut up but Pichu was zipping all around and GAW was slumped aginst the Wall looking tired and Stoned.  
  
Mario cautiously approached GAW as he got tired and more tired.  
  
GAW: Twinkle, Twinkle little Cheeseburger.....*Falls Asleep*  
  
Dr. Mario: Kirby and Yoshi. Help me get her into my ofice!  
  
The two dumbells did as told. And Zelda was rushed off out of the hall.  
  
Falco: Hey, whaddaya know. Link didn't get Stoned. The Impervious MothaF******!  
  
Link: When I find out who did this.....*Runs after Dr. Mario*  
  
Everyone starts looking at Pichu, Roy, GAW, Falco, Fox and Ness.  
  
Ness: Well, I didn't do it. Drugs aren't my style. Buds are.  
  
Peach: I'm never eating here again!  
  
Popo: Why the hell is everyone gettting F***** up around here!  
  
Pikachu: I wanna duel somebody. I just got a rare new Yu-Gi-Oh card! Jinzo. Come on! Come on!  
  
Mario: I bet it was Fox!  
  
Bowser: I bet it was Gannodorf.  
  
Gannodorf: Nah, I just kill with my bare hands. No weapons.  
  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand glided into the Hall. Everyone shut up.  
  
Crazy Hand: Fox, Falco, Pichu, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Roy and Popo. All of you come with me.  
  
Popo: I had nothing to do with this!  
  
Marth: Me neither!  
  
Pikachu: And what about me?  
  
Master Hand: Shut up! Follow me.  
  
The 8 bandits followed the hands to the Court Office.  
  
Master Hand: Marth you're first.  
  
Marth followed Master Hand as everyone else stayed outside.  
  
TBC  
  
Scenes from the next chapter.....  
  
  
  
Pichu: I didn't do it!  
  
Fox: Neither did I! I told Falco to inject drugs into Link's Food.  
  
Pikachu: Come on.....Duel Me!  
  
Marth: Shut the F*** Up!  
  
Mr. Game And Watch: I did it!  
  
Everyone except GAW: Did what?! Did the Crime?!  
  
GAW: I solved the Mystery!  
  
Crazy Hand: Oh so who did it?  
  
GAW: It's quite easy....It's......  
  
  
  
Chapter 7~Send Him Packing 


	7. Send 'em packing

Roy: *Countinuosly bangs head on the wall* Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?  
  
Popo: Shut up Roy!  
  
Roy: No!  
  
Pikachu: *shuffles Yu-Gi-Oh deck* Pichu, come duel me.  
  
Pichu: Why me?  
  
Pikachu: Cause you're a beginner and I'll whip ya.  
  
Pichu: OK. *Takes out deck and shuffles it*  
  
Falco: Oh man. You guys deulin'?  
  
Pichu: Yup.  
  
Falco: *Takes out deck* I'l be on your side Pichu.  
  
Pikachu: NO! You've been given special permission by Konami to use more than 3 cards. And they've banned the ristrictions on you too! That's unfair.  
  
Fox: I'll help ya Pikachu. *Takes out deck*  
  
Falco: My deck is bigger than your.  
  
Fox: By 2 Dark Holes!  
  
----------------Inside Hands' office--------------  
  
MH: So Marth.......  
  
Marth: I didn't do it!  
  
MH: Then a scan of finger prints wouldn't hurt correct? If you're proved innocent then I'll have you help me find out. Put your hand on the pad and I'll have Professor Neo scan everyone. Right now, I have buisness to take care of. *Leaves room*  
  
Prof. Neo: *Walks in* You are Marth, correct?  
  
Marth: Yeah. *Places hand on the scanner pad*  
  
Prof. Neo: Okay......negative results....you may leave.....  
  
Marth: Okay. Who's next?  
  
------------Outside office--------------  
  
Marth comes out of the office to see Fox, Falco, Pichu and Pikachu in deep Dueling.  
  
Marth: Roy, Falco and GAW! You guys are next.  
  
Popo: I'm leaving! *Walks off*  
  
Roy: Oh boy.  
  
Falco: Be Right Back guys. Pause the deul.  
  
Falco and Roy went into the office but GAW was asleep.  
  
Marth: MR. GAME AND WATCH!  
  
GAW: Wha? What? What?!  
  
Marth: Go into the office.  
  
GAW: Okay then. *Lights his pipe and walks into the office*  
  
----------------------In the office---------------------------  
  
Prof. Neo: Okay. Each of you place your hands on this pad right here so we can scan your finger prints.  
  
Roy, Falco and GAW put their hands on the pad.  
  
After a few beeps Professor Neo spoke.  
  
Professor Neo: It matches positive on Falco and Roy.  
  
Roy and Falco: WHAT?!?!?  
  
------------------Outside---------------------  
  
GAW walks out the room and points to Fox, Pichu and Pikachu.  
  
All three of them walk into the office.  
  
Marth: What happened to Falco and Roy?  
  
GAW: They match the prints.  
  
Marth: Ouch. *Shakes head*  
  
--------------------Inside--------------------  
  
Pikachu, Pichu and Fox sit down on the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
Prof. Neo: Put ya hands on this grey pad here so we can scan ya prints.  
  
The three hesitated.....and the yellow mice put their PAWS on the pad.  
  
Fox: I'm not doing it.  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, Prof. Neo: Huh?!  
  
Fox: It's obvious that my prints will already be on the bag cause it's mine.  
  
Prof. Neo: So you admit to drugging Zelda?  
  
Fox: Nah. It's just mine.  
  
Prof. Neo: So how did the drugs get into Zelda's food?  
  
Fox: I gave it to Falco to put into Link's food. I was gonna test it on him.  
  
Prof. Neo: We have finally come to an end with this huh? That's it. We have our suspects! Roy, Falco and Fox! Let's go!  
  
-----------------In the Auditorium----------------  
  
Everyone except Zelda, Roy, Pichu, Falco, Pikachu, GAW, Marth, Fox and Popo were sitting down quietly waiting for Professor Neo to come with the verdict.  
  
After a couple minutes Popo walked into the auditorium. He sat down next to Ness.  
  
Ness: So? Who did it?  
  
Popo: I dunno. I left early.  
  
Suddenly Professor Neo walked on the stage.  
  
Prof. Neo: Ladies and Gents. Even though their the same thing.....we got three suspects. Fox.....says it's his drugs....he said he gave it to Falco next.....Falco.....got the drugs....went to Roy's room...left them there........Roy....found the drugs....put them away to give them back to Fox later....Next thing you know.....Zelda passes out from the same pack of drugs......and now we're here. And clueless.  
  
Marth, GAW, Pichu, Fox, Roy, Pikachu and Falco stepped onto the stage arguing.  
  
Professor Neo: Ready to do your pleas?  
  
Pichu: I didn't do it!  
  
Fox: Neither did I! I told Falco to inject drugs into Link's Food.  
  
Pikachu: Come on.....Duel Me!  
  
Marth: Shut the F*** Up!  
  
Mr. Game And Watch: I did it!  
  
Everyone except GAW: Did what?! Did the Crime?!  
  
GAW: I solved the Mystery!  
  
Crazy Hand: Oh so who did it?  
  
GAW: It's quite easy....It's......very easy.  
  
Professor Neo: Who did it already?!  
  
GAW: Popo, Falco and Ness.  
  
Ness and Popo: What?  
  
Falco: No I didn't!  
  
GAW: After Roy put the drugs away, Falco came back cause he knew he left it. He searched and found it. Then he left, he dropped it again and Ness found it. He showed Popo and Popo remembered what Fox told Falco to do. Drug Link's food. So Popo thought if he did it. He would get put on Fox's good side. He snuck into the kitchens and dumped the stuff into Link's food. At Dinner, Popo was waiting for the effect. Little did he know that Link doesn't like steak. He gave his steak to Zelda after one of the cooks dropped hers. She ate Link's steak with the drugs in it causing her to pass out from drug overdose. When Popo realized this he left the Hands' office before he could be tested for fingerprints.  
  
The Crowd gasped and looked around at the 5 smashers involved in the incident.  
  
Fox: So that's what happened? Falco's clumsyness.  
  
Falco: Shut up.  
  
Crazy Hand: I'm sentencing Fox, Falco, Popo and Ness to 2 weeks suspension from Smash Wrestling or Melee Matches. I'm also sentencing GAW and Roy to 5 days suspension. Both suspensions will start one week from today. *Makes Gavel noise*  
  
The suspected Smashers felt down.  
  
All of the smashers started to leave the auditorium. Link was ultimatly angry. He was beside himself. Roy and Falco ran before Link could get his hands on them.  
  
Popo: I say I'm gonna kill Roy when I find him.  
  
Pichu: I say Link is gonna kill you when he finds you!  
  
Popo: Yeah. And I'm King John!  
  
Pichu: Who the hell is King John?  
  
Popo: Some guy I saw at White Castle.  
  
----------------3 hours later-------------  
  
It was 11 hours till the Smashers would go to Nintendo High. Everyone was getting for bed except Link. He was still searching for Roy and Falco and Fox, who someone said were hiding in the forest behind the HQ.  
  
~Boys Dorm~  
  
Only Popo, Ness and Young Link were still up in the room, everyone else was asleep. All three of them were thinking of a plan to sneak into the Girls Dorm.  
  
Ness: So, what do we got?  
  
YL: Nothin' much.  
  
Popo: So far we need someone who knows the Girls Dorm well.....  
  
Popo, Ness and Young Link: Fox, Falco, Marth and Roy!  
  
Ness went over to Marth's bed and shook Marth.  
  
Ness: Wake up.  
  
Marth: I was never alseep. *Gets up* You guys thinkin about getting into the GD right?  
  
Young Link: Yeah.  
  
Marth: Well, that's a problem. Roy, Falco and Fox are hiding in the forest caves.  
  
Popo: There's caves in the forest?  
  
Marth: Yeah. They're underground.  
  
Young Link: So the cave is under the forest?  
  
Marth: Nah. The Main entrance is at the end of the forest. The 2nd entrance is under Peach's bed. The Third is inside the stove. That passage leads to the water fall. The caves lead to the SSBM HQ VIP room.  
  
All three boys: WOW!  
  
Marth: If we're gonna get those boys to help us then we have to find them. Before Link does. So let's go.  
  
Ness: Right.  
  
The 4 Smashers exit the HQ through the back door.  
  
Popo: Can I ask a question?  
  
Marth: *Stops walking* Shoot.  
  
Popo: If an entrance in in the stove how come we're taking this one?  
  
Marth: Haven't you been listening? It leads to the waterfall.  
  
Ness:: A little water wouldn't hurt.  
  
YL: Yeah.  
  
Marth: The fact that we can't get into the kitchen makes a statment!  
  
YL: Oh....  
  
The 4 troublemakers came to the end of the forest.  
  
Ness: Now what?  
  
Marth: *Goes to an alienated tree and knocks on it* Watch.  
  
An eye appeared out of the eyehole. Then part of the tree slid open.  
  
Roy: What are you guys doing here? Come inside!  
  
Marth, Ness, Popo and Young Link ran inside. The tree was NOT comfy. Roy pulled a rope and they all fell into an underground room.  
  
All of them got off the floor.  
  
Roy: Everyone alright?  
  
Marth: Yeah.  
  
Roy:: Well, we have to catch up Fox and Falco are going to the VIP room. *Runs off into a cave*  
  
Popo: Roy? ROY!  
  
No answer.  
  
TBC........... 


	8. Half the package, double the price

Marth: Come on, let's follow him! *Runs off after Roy*  
  
Everyone else follows him. They follow him until thy hear a sound of water falling. Soon they appear at a cave with a waterfall and river running downstream.  
  
Ness: Let's follow the water......  
  
After about 10 minutes they spot Roy climbing up a metal ladder.  
  
Roy: Hurry. *Climbs through the top*  
  
The VIP room was extremely cool lounge. It had AC, Video Games. A Huge Color TV, air hockey, basketball court, juice bar, resturant....and a front door.  
  
Popo: What the heck Roy? I thought you said there was no way in.  
  
Roy walked up to the door and turned the knob. On the other side was a brick wall.  
  
YL: How do the VIP get in here?  
  
Roy: Teleportation. Of course, there are teleportation squares in the resturant.  
  
Marth: What's so great about this place?  
  
Roy walks over and opens a door labeled "Private".  
  
Roy: Pirated Videos......  
  
Roy then goes to the second door labeled "Beware".  
  
Roy: *opens door* Visual Security.  
  
There were almost 50 screens indicating cameras on the Smashers floor.  
  
Roy: And last but not least......Porno. *opens 3rd door*  
  
Marth: You watch Porno?  
  
Roy: Nah, it's just here for decoration. This is the true bachelor's pad.  
  
Popo: Where's Fox and Falco?  
  
Roy: Watching the security. We're gonna have to leave cause the hands will be here soon.  
  
YL: Hold up. *Takes the X-Box hooked to the TV* Now let's go.  
  
Roy: Falco, Fox! Come on. You leaving?!  
  
Fox: Freak yeah. Guess who's coming?  
  
Roy: Oh boy. RUN!  
  
They all ran to the teleportation squares.  
  
Roy: Stand on them and think of a place to go!  
  
One by one they all dissapeared.  
  
~The next day~Boy's dorm~  
  
MH(Over Loudspeaker): Wake up everyone! School starts in 3 hours but we got sort out what grades you will be going to!  
  
Roy: Oh hell no!! I ain't wakin up this early. It's only 5 o' clock! The hell is this?!  
  
Marth: The beginning of a new beginning.  
  
Roy: To me, this is the beginning of bullshit.  
  
Fox: Hey, you're not the only one. *Gets up off of bunk bed*  
  
After an while the boys got to the auditorium.  
  
Master Hand was at the podium.  
  
MH: Okay. When I call your name come up here to be told what grade and give you your scheduales. First I call upon Fox.  
  
Fox ran up there eager to get this over with.  
  
MH: Senior Year in high school.  
  
Fox: Hell yeah.  
  
After about an hour all of the smashers were told there grade.  
  
Roy: So Falco, know a place where you can get some butter bread and coffee?  
  
Falco: Sure do. Let's go.  
  
Zelda walks up to Link who was talking to Luigi.  
  
Zelda: Hiya honey? *kisses Link*  
  
Link: Zelda, I might have to beat off those peepers.  
  
Luigi: Aww...that's gay.  
  
Marth: Yeah, I know.....I heard him too. So, Cafe after school?  
  
Zelda: Sure. I'd love to cafe you.  
  
Link: WHAT?!  
  
Marth: I'm amused.  
  
Zelda: I'm joking.  
  
Link(Steamed): I'm not laughing.  
  
Luigi: Well, I gotta get going. *Walks out of Exit*  
  
Marth: Come on, We'll be late.  
  
Link: Are you mad? We've got almost an hour. The school is a few blocks away.  
  
Zelda: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Link: Sure am! See ya around Marth! *picks up Zelda and runs off*  
  
Marth: Oh boy. 


	9. School's A Joke

Marth: Come on, let's follow him! *Runs off after Roy*  
  
Everyone else follows him. They follow him until thy hear a sound of water falling. Soon they appear at a cave with a waterfall and river running downstream.  
  
Ness: Let's follow the water......  
  
After about 10 minutes they spot Roy climbing up a metal ladder.  
  
Roy: Hurry. *Climbs through the top*  
  
The VIP room was extremely cool lounge. It had AC, Video Games. A Huge Color TV, air hockey, basketball court, juice bar, resturant....and a front door.  
  
Popo: What the heck Roy? I thought you said there was no way in.  
  
Roy walked up to the door and turned the knob. On the other side was a brick wall.  
  
YL: How do the VIP get in here?  
  
Roy: Teleportation. Of course, there are teleportation squares in the resturant.  
  
Marth: What's so great about this place?  
  
Roy walks over and opens a door labeled "Private".  
  
Roy: Pirated Videos......  
  
Roy then goes to the second door labeled "Beware".  
  
Roy: *opens door* Visual Security.  
  
There were almost 50 screens indicating cameras on the Smashers floor.  
  
Roy: And last but not least......Porno. *opens 3rd door*  
  
Marth: You watch Porno?  
  
Roy: Nah, it's just here for decoration. This is the true bachelor's pad.  
  
Popo: Where's Fox and Falco?  
  
Roy: Watching the security. We're gonna have to leave cause the hands will be here soon.  
  
YL: Hold up. *Takes the X-Box hooked to the TV* Now let's go.  
  
Roy: Falco, Fox! Come on. You leaving?!  
  
Fox: Freak yeah. Guess who's coming?  
  
Roy: Oh boy. RUN!  
  
They all ran to the teleportation squares.  
  
Roy: Stand on them and think of a place to go!  
  
One by one they all dissapeared.  
  
~The next day~Boy's dorm~  
  
MH(Over Loudspeaker): Wake up everyone! School starts in 3 hours but we got sort out what grades you will be going to!  
  
Roy: Oh hell no!! I ain't wakin up this early. It's only 5 o' clock! The hell is this?!  
  
Marth: The beginning of a new beginning.  
  
Roy: To me, this is the beginning of bullshit.  
  
Fox: Hey, you're not the only one. *Gets up off of bunk bed*  
  
After an while the boys got to the auditorium.  
  
Master Hand was at the podium.  
  
MH: Okay. When I call your name come up here to be told what grade and give you your scheduales. First I call upon Fox.  
  
Fox ran up there eager to get this over with.  
  
MH: Senior Year in high school.  
  
Fox: Hell yeah.  
  
After about an hour all of the smashers were told there grade.  
  
Roy: So Falco, know a place where you can get some butter bread and coffee?  
  
Falco: Sure do. Let's go.  
  
Zelda walks up to Link who was talking to Luigi.  
  
Zelda: Hiya honey? *kisses Link*  
  
Link: Zelda, I might have to beat off those peepers.  
  
Luigi: Aww...that's gay.  
  
Marth: Yeah, I know.....I heard him too. So, Cafe after school?  
  
Zelda: Sure. I'd love to cafe you.  
  
Link: WHAT?!  
  
Marth: I'm amused.  
  
Zelda: I'm joking.  
  
Link(Steamed): I'm not laughing.  
  
Luigi: Well, I gotta get going. *Walks out of Exit*  
  
Marth: Come on, We'll be late.  
  
Link: Are you mad? We've got almost an hour. The school is a few blocks away.  
  
Zelda: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Link: Sure am! See ya around Marth! *picks up Zelda and runs off*  
  
Marth: Oh boy. *shakes head* Roy!  
  
Roy: Yeah.....  
  
Marth: What's wrong with you?  
  
Roy: Two words. Need Sleep.  
  
Marth: You sometimes get up before 5 on clock and it's almost eight now. I'm leaving for the coffee shop, coming?  
  
Roy: Yeah. I could use a little pot and a cup of decaf and I'll be alright.  
  
Marth: No pot, coffee.  
  
Roy: What the hell is coffe with out no pot?  
  
Marth: They call that a cappachino.  
  
Roy: F*ck yeah!  
  
~Nintendo High~  
  
The place was a dump. Kids and teens were smoking and drinking and it was really hot. The students had alot of disrespect for the staff.  
  
Fox: Now I know why they call it Nintendo "High"!  
  
Fox and Falco: SCORE!  
  
Pikachu: Welcome to the school where the students smoke and we make those babies like sex is a joke!  
  
Peach: Um, excuse me sir....  
  
????: Hey guys!  
  
Mario: Jace? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Jace: I go to school here. 10th grade.  
  
Link: Cool.  
  
Jace: Oh yeah. I organized another month.  
  
Roy: More smash wrestling? Hell yeah!  
  
Jace: I created the exact copy of the elimination chamber.  
  
Gunshots rang through the hallway.  
  
Zelda spotted the principal.  
  
Zelda: Aren't you gonna do something? Someone got shot.  
  
Principal: No, that was Pillman fixing the hole in the girls bathroom.  
  
Zelda: I hate this place.  
  
Link: Come on, let's find our home room.  
  
~Class room 206~  
  
Link: See, not so bad.  
  
Link sat in a chair and it broke to pieces.  
  
Marth took a pencil from off desk and tried to writh but the pencil broke in 4 pieces when it touched the paper.  
  
Zelda took some Greenish-White chalk and tried to write on the blackboard and put a hole in it.  
  
A lightbulb in the back fell out of it's socket.  
  
Roy walked through the back and put footprints in the wood. The last step he almost fell through the floor.  
  
The 4 smashers headed to the teacher's desk where they found broken drawers and maps of strip clubs hidden underneath.  
  
Marth went to the water fountain and turned the knob and brown-Black water came out.  
  
The closet doors then fell to reveal a huge hole in the wall that leads to the girls bathroom.  
  
A bunch of rats scampered from the hole. You could see the pipes from the fountian lead to a toilet.  
  
Jace walks in.  
  
Jace: This place is great.  
  
Jace drinks from the fountian and snatches a pencil from a desk and writes in the book. The pencil breaks.  
  
Jace: Alright. I found a pencil that only breaks. That's really rare. Most pencils have nitrogen lead.  
  
The smashers looked at each other in disgust.  
  
Roy: I hat to say it....but the only good thing about this room is the hole.  
  
Link: I say we flip to stay.  
  
Marth: I agree. *Whips out a coin* Tails we stay, Heads we leave. *Flips* Heads. Oh wait. Damn. Two-Headed coin.  
  
The boys shrug and start to leave.  
  
Zelda: Wait a minute...just because this place sucks we can't just leave.  
  
Jace: Another thing I like is the cafeteria serves rat milk.  
  
Zelda: .................Let's go.  
  
The 4 smashers left.  
  
Jace: Hey, wait. Did I tell you about the 3-year old meat loaf that the lunch lady gives to newbies?!  
  
THE END  
  
~NOTE~ This is not the end! I will release with Part 2 really soon! 


End file.
